Interview with Crash and Spyro
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is just a random story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Interview with Crash and Spyro**

**Note: I don't own anything Another note: Inter= Interviewer Last Note: This is all random and nothing serious at all**

Inter: Okay so we are here with Crash and Spyro, how are you guys this evening?

Both: Good

Inter: Excellent! Now lets begin. Crash Your living in the Dragon Wolds now.

Crash: That's right

Inter: How's life in a new world so far?

Crash: Pretty good, Cynder is really great and I couldn't be happier.

Inter: Do you miss your old world at all?

Crash: Sometimes, but no, not really.

Inter: Okay now Spyro what is your expression on Crash being in the same world as you?

Spyro: It was actually my idea, well mine and Cynder's idea to have them stay with us.

Inter: Okay and you both had girlfriends in the past. Crash you had Tawna, Pasadena and now Cynder and Spyro you had Elora, Ember, Cynder and now Coco. What was the best girlfrend you guys ever had?

Crash: Well for a while Tawna was the one that was perfect for me then one day she left me and I ended up seeing her and Pinstripe together and it really hurt. And Pasadena was only using me, so Cynder would definitely be the best one for me.

Spyro: Well Elora was always busy and Ember was always a show off. Cynder was alright, but we never had full connection. Coco can be bust at times, but she always knows when I need her, so Coco would be my answer.

Inter: (snoring)

Both: HEY!

Inter: Who What Where When Why?

Both: ...

Inter: Oh, sorry you both lost me at the beginning.

Both: (growling)

Inter: Hey take it easy. Okay and now have you two ever thought of being a couple.

Both: (eyes bulge out and jaws drop)

Crash: What kind of sick man are you?

Inter: One of a kind. But hey if you ask me Spyro could be a good female idol in a gay relationship.

Spyro: Do you want to get burned and served on a platter?

Inter: Okay Okay sheesh moving on! Now do you two fight at all over gems since you both collect them?

Spyro: Not really

Crash: Sometimes, it just depends on what kind it is.

Inter: Okay, like the kind that makes you a gay couple.

Crash: Okay you need to go to a mental hospital.

Spyro: Honestly, your just being an ass right now.

Inter: You like Crash's ass?

Spyro: Okay, seriously this is going way too far.

Inter: Far up in the.. (Crash grabs him by the throat)

Crash: Dude! That's seriously inappropriate!

Inter: (choking) Okay I'll stop I'll stop!

Crash: (releases throat)

Inter: (gasps for air) Okay let's move on. So you guys think you might have babies with your current lovers?

Crash: That's an unusual question for an interview, but I have to say maybe.

Spyro: Same here we just got together and I don't want Coco to think I am rushing the relationship.

Inter: So you admit that you are rushing the relationship.

Spyro: That's it! (chases the Interviewer)

Inter: That all we have time for today okay bye! (screams as Spyro continues to chase him)


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Ok, you guys talked me into it. I'll make more of this interview thing. But a fair warning, I won't update this as often as my other stories. So more chapters of this will be made. Just on a rare occasion. So, hope you enjoy this new chapter and I own nothing.

Inter: Hello everyone. I'm back with Crash and Spyro for another interview. Hopefully, this time, there won't be any chasing.

Spyro: Don't ask stupid questions and everything will be fine.

Inter: Right. So, it's been a while since our last interview. Almost over a year ago. So, anything different that you guys would like to share?

Crash: Well, the thing we didn't cover was when crashzilla09 started us off, it was very unclear on what was going through his head. He even failed to tell a story of his own OC during the time.

Inter: What was his OC?

Spyro: Crashzilla. Apparently, during the time he was created, it was unclear on what Crashzilla was supposed to be like. But then he decided to turn him into a hot-head. Being violent, cussing, granted we both have cussed in some stories, but not as much as him I don't think.

Inter: I see. So, when we first did this, you both were uncertain on what crashzilla09 had in mind for his stories.

Crash: That's pretty much it. At first he seemed like he wanted to try different things. The problem was, he wasn't taking his time. So, as you can see, he got a lot better. Taking his time and stuff. The only downside is that he still comes up with weird stuff, but does try to make a good story out of it.

Inter: Heh. Guess you have to go through certain stages of thought to try to make a story.

Spyro: Apparently.

Inter: Alright. So, what your relationship status at this point?

Crash: Well, so far, nothing much has changed. Cynder has told me a few times she kind of regrets leaving Spyro. But she also said that the love she has for me is just as equal to what she had for Spyro.

Inter: Looks like a love triangle has appeared.

Spyro: Well... not really. I still love Coco.

Inter: Aw. I would've liked to see you three... never mind.

(Crash and Spyro got disgusted looks on their faces)

Crash: Dude.. we've been through many bizarre stories. Don't think we don't know what you were thinking.

Inter: But how can you tell what I'm thinking if what I was thinking wasn't really what you were thinking.

Spyro: Don't start this.. we've been through enough as it is now.

Inter: Alright, alright. So what were your thoughts on the stories that have the both of you as a couple?

Crash: There was no story that had us as a couple.

Inter: Really? What about in Truth or Dare crossover? The Crash and Spyro Show? Love Changes Things?

Crash: Those were only for laughs!

Inter: Hmm.. that last one doesn't seem like it was for laughs..

(Crash's eye twitches)

Crash: Sh.. shut up! It was requested!

Spyro: Yeah! *mumbles* Even though I did kind of enjoyed that story.

Crash: What?

Spyro: *blushes* Nothing! Nothing.

Inter: Hmm.. seems to me you guys were a couple in a few stories.

Crash: Shut the hell up! They all were requested!

Inter: Ok, ok. Take a chill pill. So what's the status on those stories anyway?

Crash: Well... for the most part.. Truth or Dare crossover is still on hold as well as The Crash and Spyro Show. Love Changes Things, however is slowly progressing. I also like to point out, crashzilla09 has done stories for Godzilla, Lilo and Stitch, Digimon and a few others. A hand full of them were major crossovers.

Inter: Oh yeah. How was it like seeing other characters from other video games, movies cartoons and anime anyway?

Spyro: Sometimes it felt crowded. Other times it was kind of interesting. So.. I guess it has it's pros and cons.

Inter: Like you two being a couple?

Crash: That's it!

(Crash take out his bazooka and starts firing and chasing the interviewer)

Inter: That's all for today! Please come back and Ah!

(An explosion was heard)

A/N: Well hope you guys enjoyed this. If you have any questions you'd like to have these guys answer, feel free to put it in the review. Remember to keep it age appropriate. And the questions have to be for Crash and Spyro only. Also remember, I won't be focusing on this as much as my other stories, so incase if you're wondering about the next update you'll know why. I also apologize if this isn't as funny as the last one. I've just been tired lately with Christmas and all that.


End file.
